


欢侍的果实(pwp)

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	欢侍的果实(pwp)

＊ABO设定！三劈乱斗第二更！！  
＊AC米兰后卫✖克里斯的更衣室pwp拉郎乱斗！再次鸣谢群里的各位脑洞大湿！  
＊本章有精神双R情节插入！  
人设ooc，情节pwp，慎入！慎入！！

 

[以下正文]

 

 

“嘿克里斯，看镜头——对，就是这样。”

 

他在很多场合听到过这句话。在维拉尔佩罗萨的家族赛现场、在安联主场对阵各个球队的比赛中，只要有克里斯蒂亚诺出现的地方，永远都会对聚光灯产生南北磁极般强大的吸引力。

但他从未料到——哪怕仅仅是无聊的臆想——自己会在陌生的球场更衣室里，被高大的对手将双臂紧缚在背后；深咖色的客场球衣被掀至距离乳尖不远的位置，不时还会随着身后男人猛烈地操干而擦掠过颤颤巍巍挺立在空气中的乳头。

面前的青年人一手发力将克里斯的下颌再次捏紧，一边把自己业已射过一次的阴茎简单撸动了几下后便再次狠戾地操入温暖湿润的口腔。葡萄牙人的呜咽声随着卡拉布里亚前后深入的动作被强行压回至喉咙里，浓烈的男性气息混合着黑朗姆酒的甜杏味道充斥于他的鼻间，纤长的睫毛正挂着欲落不落的浊白精液微微翕动。

青年人在临近高潮时将火热的性器猛然抽出，不出意料地惹来对方一阵不适地呛咳。他在快速撸动后将浓稠的体液全数喷涂在了克里斯轮廓分明的脸颊上——大部分沾连在了男人的额发之间，还有一部分悬在了鼻翼和泛起潮红的颧骨处。

看着对方由于再度承受带有浓郁腥气和信息素味道的体液而喘动不停的模样，卡拉布里亚的双眼中突然燃烧起异样狂热的光芒。他随手抓起一旁椅子上的手机，冲着克里斯身后低吼着将阴茎缓缓抽出大半截来复又深深埋入肠径之中的阿莱西奥吹了个口哨。

“我觉得这一刻值得纪念——顺便发上Facebook。”

恶质的提议显然引起了克里斯的惊惶。他挣扎着抬眼望向身前的青年人，勉强抑制住因后穴处的大力操干而脱口欲出的淫荡呻吟，尽可能使自己的声音听上去多少有几分威慑力。

“你们——混蛋，你们不能这么做！”

素日里被千万人拥趸的王者，此刻正双目微红地挑眉瞋视着眼前恶意调笑的年轻男人。被眼泪和精液濡湿的眼角削弱了目光中的锐利，令青年人胯腹处难耐的欲望再次张牙舞爪地昂扬起来。

“去控告我们吧，告诉大家你个婊子是怎么在发情期悄悄钻进我们的更衣室里，又是怎么被我们轮流操射的。”

阿莱西奥火热的手掌紧紧扣住克里斯线条分明的腰侧，每一轮撞击都刻意只短暂停留于蜜壶内敏感的凸起，复又压迫着紧窄的内壁缓缓抽出。蜻蜓点水般地戳蹭让后穴处湿热得一塌糊涂的葡萄牙人颤栗着扭动身体，发情期的本能支配着此刻业已模糊的理智，令他疯狂地渴求着对方酣畅淋漓的贯穿与浇灌。

后颈处通红的腺体被高大的青年人以情色的手法舔舐啃咬，罗勒叶旖旎的香气混合着火辣的杜松子味道席卷而至——这令克里斯几乎无法以手臂支撑绵软的身体，只能顺着男人提起胯骨的动作将腰窝压至漂亮的弧形，以便身后长驱直入的猛力操干。

“呃啊……该死的！你们……唔、你们这群混蛋！”

不痛不痒的咒骂此时听来甚至有了几分调情的意味。卡拉布里亚一边将镜头对焦至克里斯的睫毛和眼周，一边作势按下快门图标，惹来对方虚力但更为激烈地挣扎。

“放开他吧，阿莱西奥。”青年人突然的沉声提议令尤文7号愣了神。“你不是刚刚已经射过了么？是时候让我们的足球先生好好休息一阵了。”

阿莱西奥在瞥见同伴狡黠的神色时了然大悟。他像一头餍足的野兽般满意地从对方身体里抽出仍然高高勃起的阴茎，临了还不忘拍了拍克里斯挺翘的臀部——动作轻浮得如同刚刚从某位荡妇床上穿戴好衣服准备离开的男客，享受着盛宴结束前最后一点儿零星的欢愉。

趴跪在地上的男人随着对方的动作高高扬起了脑袋，形状姣好的喉结勾动出漂亮的弧度。空虚的内壁正食髓知味地剧烈收缩，亟待火热的性器再次深入其间拓土开疆。

“我们的最佳前锋也许需要一点私人空间。”

克里斯垂着头低声喘喏，后穴处不知羞耻的酥痒感与前端翘起至腹肌处的阴茎达成了某种诡秘的共识，如骤风狂雨般摧毁着感官仅存的清明。蜜壶内汩汩涌出的透明体液疯狂地向四周荡漾着罗勒叶辛辣的香气。

他无法通过正常的逻辑推测眼前的两个疯子会用怎样的方式折辱自己。

“噢，没想到你还随身带这个？”

一阵叮咣翻找后——也许是卡拉布里亚——克里斯混沌的大脑闪过如是的判断。青年人从自己的更衣柜中取出了某些物件，引来身侧同伴玩味的调笑声。

“是在球队大巴上睡觉时候用的。”

下一秒他的视线就遭到了强制性地剥夺。柔软的布料贴合在他被眼泪濡湿的睫毛和眼睑上——对方甚至贴心地在覆上眼罩之前轻手揩去了他颧骨两侧被胡乱涂抹上的粘稠精液。

 

“你见过暴露在Alpha信息素之下却无法得到标记的Omega是什么样子的吗？”

“他们会在信息素的缠绕下疯狂地扭动着身体，浪叫着祈求任何一位——只要是Alpha就好，用他们的性器贯穿他。然后操开他的生殖腔，用精液喂饱他们不知餍足的小穴。”

“好好享受吧，克里斯。”

他所能捕捉到的最后的响动就是青年人结伴离去时阖上大门的声音。光线的抽离令克里斯的每寸肌理都爬上了致命的敏感，连风口处拂出的气流都会引起身体小幅度的颤栗。

他狼狈地趴跪于更衣室冰凉的地板上，高高撅起的臀部将后穴旖旎的景致暴露无遗。青年们什么都没有留下——除了两股浓烈的信息素从四面八方交替着朝他奔袭而来以外，陪伴他的只有被发情期折磨得一塌糊涂的身体和脑海中混乱杂糅的古旧画面。

视觉的剥夺似是激活了大脑深处某个微妙的开关，思绪恍惚间又退回至十多年前老特拉福德的梦剧场。彼时他身披鲜红的战衣，衣袂随风翻卷如同欲飞的雏鸟。太多人簇拥在他的身旁且深爱他的一切——爱他如画的眉目，亦爱他心怀孤勇的羁狂。

他和他的双子星男孩在空荡的更衣室里做爱。那段时间里他曾肆意抛弃一众花花绿绿的抑制剂，放纵发情期的自己与对方疯狂地缠媾。他在更衣室冰冷的地板上扭动着少年略显纤瘦的腰肢，凸起的肩胛骨如同欲待破茧的长尾蝶。

“标记我——让我彻底属于你，Wazza。”

 

克里斯此时已经没有力气将缚着于眼睛或身上的物件一一去除。愈发真实的情欲叫嚣着从身后渐渐蔓延至四肢百骸，教他不得不放软了身子，尝试着以仰躺的姿势对抗体内愈发汹涌的欲念。他像一只被生生剖开脏腑的羔羊，在明晃晃的冷光灯下随着强烈的情欲叼含起深色球衣的一角，用两根手指的指腹胡乱捏弄着胸前涨得发疼的乳尖。

“唔嗯……”

他尽力抬高腰部，让自己的右手能够顺利地探入刚刚被男人欢享过的后穴。滚烫的淫液和新鲜射入的浓精翻搅在一起，被动作稍显笨拙的两根手指顶弄至更深的地方。

不够，远远不够——他越发狠戾地戳入第三根手指，紧致的肠壁紧紧吸咬着每一件探访其中的物什，被浓郁信息素围攻的身子瘫软如泥。他无法自由发力，每次只能堪堪从前列腺周边的内壁处掠过，催发出内里愈加难耐的情潮。

胯前的阴茎肿胀得发疼，他终是放弃了乳尖处不得章法的揉弄，将左手颤巍巍地伸向自己的下腹——他的脑海中瞬间有千万朵烟花轰鸣着炸裂，如同一场腐坏的盛宴。他的肌肤被一寸寸解剖，露出森森淋漓的白骨血肉和一颗疯狂搏动的心。

这颗心一直以同样的频率不知疲惫地跳动着，从老特拉福德到伯纳乌，直至如今的都灵安联。可总有太多人说，你为什么不能更好、你该是最好的。

“Ronnie，我不能——你还有很长的路要走。”

他的双子星男孩深吻着他。那是一个绝望的吻，如同接近尾调的滑弦音。他们就这样错过，然后决绝分袂。

射出来的那一刻，他奋力向后扬起脖颈，在高亢的哭叫声中吞咽着那截简短的名字。

Wazza、Wazza。

 

青年人再次架起他的双腿时，克里斯伸手搂住了对方的脖子，眼睑处黑色的布料被眼泪濡湿成更深的一块色泽。他并不知道即将操入身体里的会是属于谁的阴茎，这不重要了。

“标记我——让我彻底属于你。”

他舔唇，热情地邀约着对方将火热的性器深入至无人企及的内里。敏感的肠壁贪婪地吮吸着滚烫阴茎上的每一处血管，在青年人疯狂的顶撞中慢慢张开如苞蕾般隐秘的腔口。

他们轮流操开了他业已成熟的生殖腔，将一股股浓稠的精液注射进他的身体里。他们用最下流的言语肆意羞辱，揪住他渐长的头发告诉他——自他转会尤文以后，有多少意甲球队的中后卫们想要在赛场上下将他完整地征服。或是铲断他漂亮的小腿，或是用爆发的Alpha信息素令这个骄傲得不可一世的男人在场上彻底失控。

“下次再见面时，你大概已经怀上我们之中谁的孩子了吧。”

阿莱西奥在临近高潮的时刻摘下了他的眼罩，逼迫那双深褐色的眼睛与之对视。下身的阴茎正一寸寸地碾压着被操至乖顺的肠径，温暖的生殖腔在隐秘的深处对它发出热切的讯号。青年人扳过克里斯的肩膀，用一双极具侵略性的眼睛将对方与自己一同带临高潮的顶峰。

短时间内承受二次内射的不安全感令葡萄牙人在脱离桎梏后下意识地侧身蜷缩着，浑身上下深深浅浅的吻痕和零星涂抹的精液让他看起来从未如此狼狈过。后穴无法全数含吞的浊白体液顺着腿根缓缓流出，淫靡浪荡得如同被人轮流操干了数回。

克里斯颤抖着侧目，身旁的两名青年人正抱着手臂好整以暇地观望着他的动作。

 

“下一个，又该轮到谁呢？”

 

【丧病的End】


End file.
